Cintaku Yaya
by nursorasistarz
Summary: Nanti laa
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu petang yang tak berapa nak petang,kelihatan Sora dan Langau bersantai sambil minum kopi elephant 434 dan makan nasi goreng kampung kedai makcik Semerah.

"Heaven seperti biasa,kau rasa Pairin pun tak boleh lawan kesedapan nasi goreng makcik tu." Langau bersuara

"Betul, bak kata puan Enab Tiger,makcik tu dah lama hidup,lain la Pairin baru je berapa hari hidup." Sora tertawa,sambil Langau tergelengkan kepalanya

"Yo Sora!"kelihatan seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap bermata hazel dan berambut perang coklat mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hmm kau Yenn,ada apa ni?"

"Aduh potong stim la kau ni, kami baru nak menyungkal nasi goreng kampung makcik ni, hah cakap la lekas,we all busy ni."

Rayenn tersipu-sipu malu, ini membuat Sora dan Langau naik hairan

"Eish segan la aku nak cakap."

"Kalau kau segan sila keluar Langau tolak Rayenn."

"Aku suka kat Yaya!"

Terbatuk Sora mendengar hinggakan air kopi yang diminum tersembur ke muka Langau

"Hoi yang lagi sorang ni dah kenapa!?" Langau buat muka tak puas hati lalu Sora membetulkan duduknya

"Kau suka Yaya yang buat biskut tu ke?" gadis itu merenung wajah frienemynya

"Ye cik kak,aku suka dia ikhlas dari hati,walaupun kau tau sejarah hidup aku bukanya baik tapi Yaya tu ajar aku erti cinta sejati. Malah aku sanggup mati demi mempertahankan dia. Ini sumpah aku

Langau kerut dahi sambil Sora tersenyum

"Aku akan tolong kau ambil hati Yaya tapi selebihnya effort kau juga."

"Kau dah gila ke Sora,ini Rayenn kot. I dont trust him" Langau menjuihkan bibir

"Langau,dalam hidup ni kita kena bagi peluang kedua pada orang. Sedangkan nabi pun ampunkan umatnya"

"Tapi ini Rayenn Quehairy,seorang yang mampu memukau wanita lalu dijadikan pemuas nafsu,polis pun tak dapat tangkap dia sebab mangsanya tak mengingati apa-apa yang terjadi" Langau mengingatkan

"Yes langau im fully aware about it" Sora bersuara

"Dah tu?"

"Lil princess pernah cakap setiap orang berhak dapat peluang kedua,lagipun Rayenn yang dulu tak sama dengan Rayenn yang sekarang. Why not dia tak dapat peluang. Cer bagitau kat aku?"

Langau kehabisan idea untuk menyanggah kata-kata Sora lalu dia mengeluh

"Baiklah aku pegang kata-kata kau ni."

"Good Langau."


	2. Chapter 2

_Tiada puisi atau lagu_  
_Tiada potret tiada ragu_  
_Yang dapat ku ilham seindahmu_  
_Nyata kau satu dalam berjuta_  
_Wahai jelita kau istimewa_

_Walau ku kembara sedunia_  
_Walau ketemu ramai wanita_  
_Nyata kau tiada tandingannya_  
_Seikhlas hati aku menyinta_  
_Kau istimewa, teristimewa_

_1_  
_Daku berikrar_  
_Wahai maharaniku_  
_Bina mahligai syahdu_  
_Hanya engkau dan aku di situ_

_Tiada mimpi atau fantasi_  
_Tiada rasa lebih berseri_  
_Semekar murni hatimu sayang_  
_Siang dan malam, aku terbayang_  
_Kau istimewa, buat ku tenang_

_1_

_Daku berikrar_  
_Wahai maharaniku_  
_Bina mahligai syahdu_  
_Hanya engkau dan aku di situ_

_Ingin ku bawa kau ke awana_  
_Ingin memadu kasih asmara_  
_Sepanjang hayatku curah cinta_  
_Sebenar-benar ucapan kata_  
_Kau istimewa oh! Percayalah_  
_Ku perlu cinta dari wanitaku nan istimewa_  
_Beriku cintamu nan istimewa_

'Hailah dinda,kenapalah dinda curi hati kanda ni,setiap kali kanda pandang wajah dinda kanda rasa mati hidup semula berkali-kali' monolog Rayenn saat dia terpandang wajah Yaya ketika gadis itu menghantar pesanan Yakult.

"Parah aku tengok kau ni Yenn. Tapi tu la aku nak tanya ni" Langau tenung wajah Rayenn,namun pemuda itu bagaikan dipukau dengan kelembutan Yaya.

"Buang air liur je kalau kau tanya dia,macam kau la jugak,angaukan dak Zara tu sampai laa ni." Sora menghirup kopi yang dibawanya

"Erk!" Langau tersipu malu. Rayenn masih merenung Yaya namun saat gadis itu menoleh,Rayenn buat-buat busy

"Hadeh kalau lagu ni tak setel jugak masalah,so how?" Sora menaikan keningnya. Langau sengih lalu dia menyepak punggung Rayenn menyebabkan jejaka itu jatuh tersembam di hadapan Yaya.

"Yenn? Awak tak apa- apa ke?" manis senyuman Yaya menusuk ke hati Rayenn

"Saya okey je,hal ni selalu terjadi." Rayenn tersenyum walau dalam hatinya menyumpah seranah si Langau

"No awak tak okey ni,see" sang gadis memegang tangan Rayenn lalu tunjuk pada sikunya yang terluka

"Ala kecik je hal ni. Jauh dari nyawa hihi"Rayenn buat lawak sambil Yaya merawat lukanya

"Lain kali hati-hati,awak selalu clumsy" Yaya membebel namun Rayenn topang dagu sambil menatap wajah sang gadis

"Woo ada orang angau la! " Sora gelak,namun terdengar suara berdehem

"Ooo rupanya kamu berdua la perosak rumput di sini" kedengaran suara tukang kebun garang

"Cabut langau!"


End file.
